


shooting star

by nervecore



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, description, enjoy, jisung wishes upon a shooting star for hyunjin's happiness, not so much action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervecore/pseuds/nervecore
Summary: but sometimes, it's better to not wish for things. because you never know the outcome of your wish.





	shooting star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [❥ to jo;](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%E2%9D%A5+to+jo%3B).

> it's rlly short idk hope y'all like it

jisung always had a thing for stargazing. it must've been because he couldn't sleep. at least most of the times. you would find him hugging his knees, sitting besides his window, hair messy, eyes full of constellations, with a spark of curiosity for unknown. and not only stargazing, one thing that fascinated him a lot were shooting stars. usually, it's hard for a human to spot them all the time. but jisung was always quick to notice them on the night sky, his face lighting up even more at the sight of one. the boy was one of those people who believed in wishing for something when he spotted them. for some it might be cute, for others stupid. for jisung? it was a unexplainable hope for magic to exist.

and maybe those little things about the brown haired boy were the ones which made hyunjin be madly in love with him. the way the younger could go on and on about the things he adored, the way his face was showing how happy he was when someone wanted to listen to his cute, messy ramblings. how his ears would turn red in embarrassment when he considered he was annoying hyunjin with whatever he was saying. how jisung's cheeks would turn a dark red colour whenever hyunjin would call him his star. if the brown haired boy was wishing upon shooting stars for different things, the older was wishing upon jisung to be his lucky charm forever and maybe more than that.

"you know, i thought about taking astronomy as major in university. i mean, it's obvious i'd probably enjoy it." the younger spoke up randomly, as he played with his straw with the topica in his drink. the two boys were inside a café, one new opened and they decided to see how it looked, while they were also making a project for their english class. "it's a bit random, i have to admit, but it draws me in, you know?"

of course hyunjin knew. jisung wasn't aware of how much attention the older was actually paying to him whenever he was talking. the black haired boy knew so much about the other, it could be considered weird, but hyunjin really loved to hear about whatever jisung wanted to make conversation about. some might say the older was being whipped and they wouldn't be wrong at all.

the older finished scribbling on a notebook and looked up at jisung, taking a sip from his drink as well. the shorter boy was wearing a purple, kind of oversized hoodie and it made him look even smaller. in hyunjin's eyes the view was so adorable, his heart was actually crying.

"well, i would support you. you already know that. especially if it makes you happy." the taller finally replied and sat up, stretching a bit. they've been there for quite a while already. time was flying past them so fast, especially lately. the last year of high school was going to end soon and hyunjin was afraid that their friendship was about to kind of be destroyed by that fact. they talked about that sometimes though and they promised each other they won't become distant from the other, but you couldn't know how things would develop.

"what about you, though? you still don't know for what you will apply?"

silence fell between them. jisung knew the real answer and the fake one as well. hyunjin would love to pursue dance in the future, but his parents were against it, even before the taller could even mention it. they were telling him to go for law instead. it wasn't the fact that the black haired boy minded law, it was the fact that he couldn't choose for himself. and that was making jisung angry. parents should support their kids no matter what, but hyunjin's were just annoying at this point.

so that night, because of his frustration with his friend's parents, jisung wished upon a shooting star for hyunjin to be able to do whatever he wanted to do. of course, the brown haired boy couldn't have the confirmation it worked, unless hyunjin would tell him that. and well, he hoped it could be like that.

but sometimes, it's better to not wish for things. because you never know the outcome of ypur wish.

and that was jisung's mistake. if he wasn't stupid, if he didn't wish for that, if he would've controlled his frustration, he wouldn't have been in this situation. phone forgotten on the floor, with its screen broken. jisung in a corner of his room, hugging his legs and crying loudly. tears were overflowing on the boy's cheeks and it seemed like they wouldn't stop anytime soon. the air felt heavy and jisung's soul felt heavier in his chest. that wasn't supposed to happen. yet, it did. and the younger couldn't process what he was being told. why did the best for someone meant the worst for other one? jisung couldn't imagine himself without hyunjin by his side. and he couldn't imagine hyunjin gone in the first place.

they were supposed to not become distant, yet it looked like the universe didn't want them together. and jisung felt broken. he couldn't understand why, but everything felt like a big important part of him was going to be taken away. he wanted to scream, to hit things, to beg hyunjin to not leave him and curse the night sky for listening to his wish and then twisting it in the most heartbreaking way. his feelings were being neglected and for what?

was he selfish? of course. but he just couldn't let the boy he loved for so long to slip through his fingers. only if he was brave enough to do something about that, besides crying.

"han jisung, you're so pathetic." he told himself, trying to wipe his own tears, even if they were still threatening to fall. "stop pitying yourself and actually do something."

but what? that was the mystery. he couldn't just tell hyunjin to reject that prestigious academy, because he was going to feel lonely. he should have been happy for his friend, his first love.

but he wasn't. that was the problem.

and maybe he wanted to make the older to not go. and maybe he cared about his own feelings than what hyunjin wanted. and maybe he still did nothing when the days went by in such a fast pace. and maybe, jisung acted all happy for hyunjin, when inside he hoped the day of the older actually leaving won’t actually come. and maybe, he started crying when he saw him ready to leave him. to leave their past behind. to leave jisung behind and everything he ever meant to him.

but what the younger didn’t know was that hyunjin didn’t want to leave either. he didn’t care if he had to pursue something he didn’t care about. he wanted to be together with jisung, until one of them was forced to leave or until one of them was about to die. it sounded like a legit eternity, but hyunjin didn’t care about that either.

and seeing jisung breaking down in front of him made him sad. extremely sad. his heart stopped beating for a bit. it broke him and teared every bit of him apart. he knew the younger was pretending to be happy about his leaving. he knew all this time. but he wanted to hear from jisung himself. words that were never said.

so it hurt.

“jisung…”

“no, shut up. shut up. don’t say a word. just leave. please leave already. you wanted this so bad, i don’t want to stop you from doing what you love.” jisung suddenly started babbling and gradually raising his voice. “don’t come near me. leave me behind, please, forget about me even.”

jisung broke down, crying like there was no tomorrow. hyunjin was speechless. he had no idea what to say. the air became harder to breathe and his soul felt heavy. he situation was getting sadder by second.

the younger one didn’t expect to feel hyunjin’s arms around him, though. he was surprised, but he couldn’t stop crying. he couldn’t imagine his life without the older, even if they remained just friends. so he clung onto the other, until he finally stopped.

“i’m not leaving.” was the only thing said after a while and they kept hugging each other in absoulte silence. it felt surreal. the destiny wanted to tear them apart, but somehow they succeeded to insert a glitch in universe’s will. and they were together. for now. for the next week. next month, next year. and hopefully next life.

and maybe jisung shouldn’t have wished upon a shooting star. because he had his own star besides him all this time. he could’ve wished upon him all this time, but he decided to let their fate be decided by forces that shouldn’t actually interfere with thier life. and even if they tried, both of them were still inseparable.

they were each other’s shooting stars and they were each other’s entire universes. everytime their hands would brush against each other’s, they could feel the static and the connection they had. connection more powerful than what the world had ever seen since it was created. and everytime they kissed, everything around could see what perfection looked like and the two boys knew the taste of perfection. there was no jisung without hyunjin and there was no hyunjin without jisung.

and they didn’t want know how it would feel like if they didn’t have the other in their arms.


End file.
